


糖

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 贝吉特遇到了被调教成XXX的扎马斯。
Relationships: Original character/Fusion Zamasu, Vegito/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)





	糖

扎马斯从未想过自己居然能活着，即使是不死身，经历了全王和宇宙之种的清除，还能存在也是件不可思议的事情。  
但是，这样真的算活着吗。  
原本厌恶人类的神现在却去主动乞求人类的垂怜，邀请他们进入自己，舔食着自己身上人类的精液，为了生存，为了活下去。  
当看到贝吉特时，扎马斯身体一僵，他从未想过会再见到贝吉特，还是这种场合，就像他没想到自己还会活着。  
他的神情变得冷淡，仿佛又成为那个曾高高在上的神。  
但很快这伪装被打破。  
面前的人类打了他一巴掌，呵斥他，让他专心些，抓着他的头发，把他的头按向自己胯下。  
扎马斯感到恶心，但长久的训练让身体形成反射，他习惯性地伸出舌头，舔舐着面前人类的阴茎，服侍对方，取悦对方。  
贝吉特应该没有发现自己。  
他庆幸自己刚才没有挑衅。  
他将头埋得更低。  
他听到了脚步声。  
贝吉特走了过来。

扎马斯知道贝吉特想说什么，那一定是糟糕的嘲讽。他现在身上脏兮兮的，满是肮脏的人类的精液。但无所谓了，这幅狼狈的样子已完全暴露在对方面前。  
自己这样他一定感觉很可笑吧，扎马斯想，但他依然想让贝吉特知道，他是神，他仍是神。  
于是扎马斯甩开贝吉特的手，抬起头直视着对方。  
但贝吉特眼中不是扎马斯预料的嘲笑，也没有他以为的同情。  
扎马斯读不出他的情绪。  
  
事实上，贝吉特也不知道自己在想什么。  
这次难得干脆利落地解决敌人，他原本想趁没解体的时候好好享受一下生活，毕竟他从诞生起就一直没吃过东西，虽然有记忆，但他很想自己亲自体验一下。  
会遇到扎马斯是意料之外的事情，他原本的目标是解体前吃完整条街，但目标只完成了一半时，他踏入了那家店，看到了扎马斯。  
昔日的神失去了所有狂傲，他乖顺地匍匐在人类身下，随着人类的进进出出发出断续的呻吟。  
贝吉特疑心自己看错，扎马斯也是让他印象深刻的强大敌人了，把相似的人错看趁他也是可能的。  
贝吉特闭上眼睛，再次睁开时，扎马斯还在那，只是面前换了个人。  
贝吉特走过去，扎马斯的嘴里还含着半根阴茎。  
贝吉特将扎马斯拽了出来。  
唾液在扎马斯和嘴和那人的XX间拉成细丝，断开。  
贝吉特没理会那人的抗议，他夹着扎马斯离开了那里。  
扎马斯的体内空荡荡的，没有一丝气，他的身体现在也很柔弱，难怪会被那些人欺负。  
在飞到人迹罕至的地方时，贝吉特降落下来，将扎马斯放到一边。  
有那么一会时间，他不敢去看扎马斯，虽然不知为什么，但他很怕扎马斯看向他时露出面对其他人时的神情。  
但他还是看向扎马斯，正对上扎马斯的目光。  
看起来扎马斯似乎还是那个样子，贝吉特暗自松了口气，一个强大的对手却不是因战斗而消失，总是让人可惜的。  
贝吉特看着扎马斯，在刚才的飞行中，对方脸上、身上的XX在风的作用下只留下白色的痕迹。  
“你会继续活下去吧？”贝吉特问。  
扎马斯没有回答，他依然是漠然冰冷的表情，仿佛对贝吉特的提问不屑一顾。  
贝吉特并没有在意扎马斯的态度，他的时间就要到了，在那之前他想做点什么。贝吉特摸索着身上，只有几块还没来得及吃完的糖，他将糖果塞到扎马斯手中：“我会来找你的。”  
然后贝吉特便离开了。他希望自己解体前能飞的远一点，这样即使悟空和贝吉塔想回来找扎马斯，扎马斯也能有多一点时间隐藏起来。

扎马斯攥着手里的糖，一股热量从手曼延至全身，让他四肢百骸都暖洋洋的——贝吉特不仅留下了糖果，还留下了他的气。相继被全王和宇宙之种清除，扎马斯对自己居然还能存在于世也感到不可思议，他失去了力量，干涸的身体没有一丝恢复的迹象，他在一开始最虚弱的时候便落到那些人类手中，没有逃跑的机会。但现在，以贝吉特的气作为种子，他可以一步步将力量修炼回来。修炼对他并不陌生，当年他经历了漫长的修行成为最强的界王，也经过刻苦的锻炼将孙悟空的身体完全掌握。现在，他当然有足够的耐心和漫长的时间将贝吉特的气逐渐融为自己的力量。  
到那时，他的计划便可重新启动，那在那之前……扎马斯看着手中的糖，剥开糖纸，在杀掉其他人类之前，他会先去拜访孙悟空和贝吉塔，展示自己的绝对力量，那时，他便会再看到贝吉特了吧。  
扎马斯把糖填进嘴里。  
是的，那个家伙是自己理想的一大阻碍，恢复力量后必须先解决掉他才行。  
糖很甜。


End file.
